Mewtwo
Mewtwo is a character who appears in Nintendo's RPG series Pokémon. It appeared in the third episode of Battle Royale, where it was put up against BlackWarGreymon from the Digimon series. He was voiced by Nemesis Bloodryche. History A clone of the legendary, and 151st pokemon Mew, Mewtwo was created in a lab by brilliant scientist Dr Fuji. While being experimented on, Mewtwo met a clone of Dr. Fuji's deceased daughter Amber, along with clones of the Kanto starters, who taught Mewtwo about concepts like the moon, life, and death. After Amber and the starters died, Mewtwo's memories of them were erased, which caused it to go on a rampage upon awakening, destroying the lab he was created in. After this, Mewtwo planned to prove cloned pokemon were superior by inviting strong trainers to an island called New Island, capture and clone their pokemon, and have the clones and the originals fight each other. His plan was almost successful, until a 10 year old boy named Ash Ketchum was ressurected by the clones and the originals after he sacrificed himself to stop a fight between Mewtwo and Mew, giving Mewtwo the realization that it didn't matter if he was a clone or not, but what he did with life, ultimately reforming the genetic pokemon. Battle Royale Info Background * Debut: Pokémon Red & Green (1996) * Dex No.: #150 * Type: Psychic ** sometimes Fighting *Height: 6'07'' (2.0 m) *Weight: 269.0 lbs (122.0 kg) *Birthday: February 6 *Uber-tier in competitive Pokémon *Trash-tier in Super Smash Bros. Melee *The literal personification of David Powter's "Bad Day". *Something about Etika Arsenal * Weapons ** Spoon *** yes, you read that right *Transformation Items **Mewtwonite Y ***Transform into Mega Mewtwo Y **Shadow Synergy Stone ***Transform into Shadow Mewtwo **Havoc Robe *Offensive Moveset **Shadow Ball, Psychic, Confusion, Swift, Future Sight, Aura Sphere, Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, Drain Punch, Fire Spin, Icicle Crash, Thundershock, Flamethrower, Thunder, Psywave, Earthquake, Counter, Psycho Cut **Hyper Beam **Psystrike *Defensive Moveset **Protect, Disable, Reflect, Barrier, Teleport, Amnesia, Safeguard *Supportive Moveset **Me First, Psych Up, Miracle Eye, Laser Focus, Recover, Power Swap, Guard Swap, Mist, Telekinesis Abilities * Ability: Pressure ** An ability that doubles opponent's PP usage. * Telekinesis and Telepathy ** Communication with all sorts of beings ** Psychic power to move objects and people ** Increased intelligence ** Flight ** Can control minds and wipe the memories of others. * Dimension Control * Invisibility * Mega Evolution ** Can become Mega Mewtwo Y with Mewtwonite Y. *** Increased Attack *** Increased Special Attack *** Increased Special Defense *** Increased Speed *** Lowered Defense * Stats: ** HP: 106 (Normal, Mega Mewtwo Y) ** Attack: 110 (Normal), 150 (Mega Mewtwo Y) ** Sp. Att: 154 (Normal), 194 (Mega Mewtwo Y) ** Defense: 90 (Normal), 70 (Mega Mewtwo Y) ** Sp. Def: 90 (Normal), 120 (Mega Mewtwo Y) **Speed: 130 (Normal), 140 (Mega Mewtwo Y) Feats * Survived being impaled by Deoxys. * Fought evenly with Genesect and Mew despite type disadvantage. * Helped save the Tree of Life in Mega form. * Cleaved Silph Co. in half with a spoon. * Flew fast enough to escape Earth's atmosphere in Mega form. * Casually reacted to Pikachu's Thunderbolts. * Engulfed the entirety of New Island with a hurricane. * Fought evenly with Zygarde, who is comparable to Xerneas and Yveltal. * Wiped the memories of Alakazam, who has an IQ of 5,000. * Lifted Clarity Lake in Mega form. Weaknesses * Elemental Weaknesses: ** Ghost ** Dark ** Bug * Loses some physical defense while in Mega form. * Psychic-type attacks have no effect on Dark-type based properties and attacks. * Most of its moves do not receive STAB (Same Type Attack Bonus). * Masahiro Sakurai and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Trivia Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Nintendo Category:Pokémon Category:Genderless Combatants Category:Death Battle Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Animals Category:Manny's Combatants Category:Battle Royale Losers Category:Battle Royale Combatants